Oh Merlin, Trouble!
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: Sequel to Oh Merlin, NO! Voldemort is on the rise and with babies to protect tension is high for the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years. WARNINGS: slash Remus/Sirius, Harry/Draco and other pairings, violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

AN: So here's the sequel to Oh Merlin, NO! I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting upstairs in his room feeding his daughter. Lilyana Potter was continuing to grow into healthy, strong baby which Harry was thankful for. The Dursley's left them alone. They were still refusing to accept the fact that Harry had given birth. Male pregnancy was not natural and should be treated as such, in their opinion. That was just fine with Harry. He was well equipped to take care of his daughter.

The only thing was he missed his other child. Bastian was with Draco with Harry's godparents Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He also knew that his best friend Ron Weasley, who was his babies other daddy, was anxious to see Lilyana. Unfortunately Harry's friends were not allowed to visit him while he was at the Dursley's so Ron would have to wait until Harry could go and stay with Remus and Sirius.

The Raven haired teen was distracted from his musings when a foul smell reached his nose. "Urg," he grimaced, "let's go get you cleaned up bubba." He took Lilyana through to the bathroom and gingerly removed her nappy. He turned away quickly at the sight that greeted him. He carefully scrunched up the nappy and tossed it in the bin. Then he set about cleaning up his daughter using baby wipes and then washed his hands. After that he put a fresh nappy on and cradled his red haired angel to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest cooing happily. Harry smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Once the two were back in Harry's room he sat with her on her bed and began reading from a cloth book that he had brought when he'd taken Lilyana shopping. He also brought things for Bastian as well. To help ease the pain of being separated from his son Draco sent Harry pictures of Bastian. Harry did the same thing for Ron with Lilyana. Harry found himself envying his friends. They could see their other children whenever they wanted. He knew for a fact that Blaise had taken Antonella, the daughter he'd had by Draco, to see him a few times. Even Hermione was allowed to see the daughter she had had with the school's Potion Master, Severus Snape. Harry suspected that Snape had developed something of a soft spot for Hermione. He wasn't complaining though. He thought it was nice.

...

Later that night Harry was woken by Lilyana's crying. He quickly went over to her and scooped her into his arms. He took her down to the kitchen and began preparing a bottle for her. He was feeding it to her when his Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen. The emerald eyed boy watched his uncle warily. His uncle however ignored them and went and got some ice-cream from the fridge. Harry repressed a snort as that would surely enrage his uncle. His uncle had a nasty temper and Harry didn't want it anywhere near his daughter.

Lilyana quietened down after she had been fed. Harry left the kitchen quickly giving his uncle a wide berth. He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to his room. He put Lilyana in her bassinet and turned on the mobile that hung above. The fairy dance music from the Peter Pan movie began to play and soon Lilyana's brown eyes had closed peacefully in sleep. A smile crossed Harry's face before he fell asleep as well.

...

The next day Harry received a letter from that made him smile.

_Hi Harry_

_You'll be pleased to know that Bastian is still doing well. I hope Lilyana is too and those awful people you live with aren't giving you any trouble. I can't wait for you to get here. I think Bastian's missing his other daddy and I'm sure Ron is anxious to see Lilyana._

_Remus and Sirius are being very good to us. Their children are also very helpful. _

_Osiris, Orion and Romulus are all very excited about starting Hogwarts but I think Llewellyn is a bit jealous, poor boy._

_As usual I have included some pictures of our son. I know you love seeing them. I can't wait until you can see him for real._

_From,_

_Draco_

Harry carefully took the photos out from the envelope. The first one showed Bastian asleep in his cradle. The other ones were of him playing and there were also ones with Sirius, Remus and Draco and even some with his godparents' kids. Harry was anxious to see them all especially Bastian. The people in the photographs were his real family.

Harry wrote a letter back to say thank you and that he was looking forward to seeing them all soon. After he'd done that he decided that it would be good to take Lilyana out for some air. He retrieved her pram from the cupboard, strapped her in and then headed for the park.

When he arrived at the park he put the brakes on and kept one hand firmly on the pram's handle. He sat down on bench quickly making sure that the seat was clean. As he was sitting down he caught sight of a newspaper. On the front page was a picture of a very broken and twisted looking Millennium Bridge. The article all about how the bridge's suspension had broken sending the bridge crashing into the Themes. Everyone who was on it had been killed. In the article it said that there had been not sign of rusting on the suspension. In fact there was no reason for the bridge to collapse at all. The police were baffled. Harry however was not. There was only one thing that could have caused it, powerful dark magic. Deatheaters or perhaps Voldemort himself was the reason the bridge had gone down. Harry felt his blood freeze in his veins. All of a sudden he wanted to be inside again.

...

Once back at number 4 Privet Drive Harry sat on his bed and held Lilyana close to him. He really, really couldn't wait until he was with his godparents.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

Chapter 2

Soon the time came for Harry to leave the Dursley's to go and join Draco and their son at his godparents' house. Needless to say Harry was ecstatic. When the day that Sirius and Remus were picking him up on arrived he was waiting restlessly in the living room. He had all his and Lilyana's stuff packed and ready to go.

When the doorbell rang Harry got to his feet and went to answer the door. He grinned when he saw two of his most favourite people standing there. "Hey Prongslet," Sirius said ruffling his godson's hair being mindful of the fact that he had his daughter in his arms, "all your stuff packed?" Harry nodded. "Excellent, you head out to the car and Moony and I will bring your things out. There's a car seat for Lilyana."

Harry went out to the car and strapped his daughter securely into the car seat. He had just finished strapping her in when the werewolf and the animagus appeared carrying his and Lilyana's belongings. They loaded them into the car and when everyone was in they began the long drive to Grimmauld Place.

...

Fortunately Lilyana slept for quite a lot of the journey. When she did wake up they would stop every now and then to feed her or change her nappy. She woke up crying only once. Harry rocked the car seat gently and sang to her until she fell asleep again.

"You've got a good voice Harry," Remus observed. Harry blushed at this. He hadn't really sung much before so it was nice to know that he could. Sirius grinned when he saw his godson's blush.

"Awww, you're blushing," he said.

"Shut up," Harry growled hiding his face in his hands.

"That's enough Sirius," Remus chided but he was smiling slightly when he said it. Remus turned his head slightly to look at Harry. "You must be looking forward to seeing Bastian," he said. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Very much so," he agreed. The rest of the car ride passed in a comfortable silence.

...

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place Harry got Lilyana out of her car seat and went into the house so that he could see his son. He found him with Draco in a room that Remus and Sirius had obviously converted into a playroom. Harry grinned and took Lilyana over to see them.

Draco looked up when he heard someone coming over and smiled when he saw Harry and Lilyana. "Hi," Draco said when Harry sat down with Lilyana in his lap.

"Hi," Harry replied. Draco handed Bastian over to Harry and took Lilyana so that Harry could hold him.

"It's so good to see you both again," Harry said.

"It's good to see you and Lilyana as well," the silvery blond haired teen replied. Harry and Draco smiled at each other. They had become very close over their fifth year and could honestly say that they were felt more than friendship for each other. Stormy grey eyes met emerald green and Draco leaned over slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. Harry returned with a gentle pressure. When they drew apart Draco was biting his lip. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," Harry said. Their attention was returned to the babies when they both made happy gurgling sounds. Harry grinned and commented that it looked like the children approved. Draco agreed with him.

...

The sound of the doorbell ringing half an hour later drew their attention. Harry heard Remus let whoever was in and he grinned when he heard the voices of the Mrs Weasley and Ron. Ron appeared in the playroom doorway with his twins in arms and Mrs Weasley behind him.

"It's great to see you guys," Ron said happily, "especially you," he cooed swooping down to say hello to his daughter. Mrs Weasley and Harry held onto the twins while Ron cradled Lilyana in his arms. Harry grinned as his best friend cooed over their daughter. Mrs Weasley turned to Harry.

"It's good to see you dear," she said kindly, "when Remus and Sirius said you and the little one were coming today we decided to come for a visit and make dinner to celebrate."

"That's really nice of you Mrs Weasley," Harry said warmly smiling at the woman who was as good as a mother to him.

"Speaking of which I'd better go and get started," the plump red haired women said bustling off towards the kitchen after handing the other twin over to Harry.

...

While Mrs Weasley and Remus were busy in the kitchen everyone else got settled in the sitting room. Harry and Draco sat next to each other on one the sofas with Lilyana snuggled in Harry's lap and Bastian in Draco's. Ron was in an armchair holding Owen while Sirius was in the other armchair holding Ewen.

"So Ron what's new with you?" Harry asked. To his surprise Ron blushed slightly and looked down absentmindedly stroking Owen's red hair.

"Well Neville and I have been spending a lot of time together so that he can see the twins," he began, "and over time our feelings started to develop and well we're officially a couple now."

Harry and Draco beamed. "That's great Ron," Harry said. Ron just blushed even more and ducked his head slightly. Sirius watched the proceedings with an amused smile on his face. The smile quickly faded when he heard a crashing sound from upstairs. He groaned and handed Ewen to Ron.

"I'd better go," he said, "it sounds like Osiris and Orion have broken something again." He trudged from the room with a highly irritated expression on his face. Osiris and Orion were his and Remus' twin eleven year old boys.

"Sounds like those two might be the new Fred and George this year huh?" Draco said.

Ron grinned. "Sounds like it," he said cheerily.

"Ok you sound way too happy about that," Harry said but he was smiling too, "they'll have Romulus to keep them in check though." He paused. "On second thoughts Romulus might actually join in with pranks. "

The three boys laughed at that. One thing was for sure, with the sixths having babies with them and Sirius and Remus' three older children starting school, this was going to be an interesting year.

AN: Hopefully this chapter made sense. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

Chapter 3

Harry and Draco were enjoying a quiet moment together in the bedroom they had taken to sharing. Remus and Sirius were looking after Lilyana and Bastian and Remus and Sirius' sons were all round at friends' houses. They were currently snuggled on the bed with Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry smiled in contentment when Draco pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. A pleasured moan escaped when Draco began kissing, licking and sucking at Harry's neck. The silvery blond haired teen smiled as the sounds his boyfriend was making. He longed to hear more. Without warning he rolled them both over so he was on top of Harry then lifted himself up on his elbows. Stormy grey eyes looked into emerald green eyes and the lust and love reflected in those was enough to take Draco's breath away. The two began to undress each other until they were completely bear. Draco lowered his body until he was pressed close to Harry's. Twin groans escaped their mouths as their arousals brushed together. Harry let out a strained whine when Draco began grinding their hips together. His hands clenched in the sheets as he began grinding up in to Draco. The pace was slow at first but picked up when they both felt their end nearing. They climaxed at the same time. "Harry," Draco moaned.

"Draco," Harry cried at the same time. Draco's arms gave out and he fell forwards on to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and rubbed his back in circles. Draco purred and a sated smile spread across his face. Harry closed his eyes and just listened to his lover breathing. Eventually they fell into a light sleep.

When they awoke about half an hour later Draco suggested that they have a shower as they were both still sticky with their release. They showered separately so as not to cause temptation.

After they'd showered they changed into clean clothes and went downstairs in search on their children. They found them with Sirius and Remus out in the garden. "Hi you two," Sirius said when he caught sight of his godson and his godsons boyfriend.

"Hi Sirius, hi Remus," the teens said as they lifted their babies into their arms.

"Have these two been good for you?" Harry asked gently rocking Lilyana in his arms.

"They're angels," Remus said with a smile. Harry and Draco beamed. They pulled up chairs and sat beside the elder couple cooing over the infants in their arms.

"What time will the boys be home?" Draco asked looking up.

"They should be back in time for dinner," Sirius replied, "at least I hope they will be. Romulus, Osiris and Orion need to finish packing."

The new school year would be starting in a couple of days. Fortunately Harry and Draco both had their things packed as well as everything they would need for their babies. Harry was secretly quite anxious about starting back. Draco would have to go and stay in the Slytherin dorms which would mean that Harry wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend and his son as much as he would like. Draco shared Harry's worry and he hoped that Dumbledore would be able to find a solution that would benefit everyone.

...

As it turned out that wasn't the only thing they needed to worry about. That night _The Daily Prophet _reported a mass murder of muggles in a quiet town. Entire families were killed and the Ministry wasn't dealing with it very well. Sirius was one of the aurors who had to out to the scene and help to investigate. Remus wasn't happy and their four sons were worried about their dad.

Harry and Draco sat in their room holding their babies close to them. "First the Millennium Bridge and now this?" Harry muttered, "who knows what else is happening out there." Draco couldn't think of anything to say. What could be said? Draco could hardly bring himself to comfort his boyfriend when he shared his fears. The two sat in silence plagued by their depressing thoughts.

The sound of their children crying brought them back to reality. Both teens mentally slapped themselves and turned their focus to Lilyana and Bastian. They were hungry so Harry and Draco went down to the kitchen and prepared bottles for them. They sat at the table to feed them. While the babies were being fed Sirius and Remus' sons entered the room. They sat at the table with the older boys and Harry took note of their drawn faces. They looked so miserable that he just had to say something to help them.

"Don't worry," Harry told the four boys, "your dad is one of the bravest, strongest and smartest people I know. He'll be alright."

Osiris, Orion, Romulus and Llewellyn smiled gratefully at Harry. As if to confirm his words the fire suddenly flared green and Sirius stood in the kitchen.

"Dad!" his sons shrieked running up and hugging their shaggy hair father tightly, "papa, dad's home," they called up the stairs. The sound of running feet was heard and Remus soon appeared panting, his eyes shining. He took one look at Sirius and flung himself into his arms almost crying with relief.

"We're so glad you made it back safely," Harry said his relief clear in his voice.

Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry's hair. "I'm glad to be back with my family," he said looking around at everyone gathered.

'What happened to those muggles dad?" Llewellyn asked.

Sirius expression became dark and serious. "It was Deatheaters," he informed the gathering, "we suspected it might be we just hoped we were wrong. However when we got there the Dark Mark was in the sky."

Harry inwardly despaired. What was to become of his children? Of his boyfriend? He feared for the lives of his friends and family as well. Voldemort's power was increasing at an alarming rate. It seemed as though he was even more powerful than before. Harry grimaced remembering how his blood had been used to bring Voldemort back in his fourth year. Because of this Voldemort now had some of the blood protection Harry had. In the past he had not been able to touch Harry without his skin blistering. With the blood protection now he was able to touch him. Voldemort had touched his scars and oh how painful that had been! Harry's scare burned at the mere memory of Voldemort's touch. He winced and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked anxiously.

Harry nodded. "Just remembering that night in the graveyard during fourth year," he murmured.

Draco's hand touched Harry's and he squeezed it gently. Harry smiled slightly and sighed. Yes Voldemort was gaining power but Harry still had those he loved around him and he took courage from their strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimed!

Chapter 4

The day soon came for Harry and Draco to return to Hogwarts. While they were busy making sure Bastian and Lilyana had everything they needed for the train ride, Osiris, Orion and Romulus were chattering about how excited they were about starting their first year at Hogwarts.

12 Grimmauld Place was in absolute chaos. There were trunks everywhere, Lilyana and Bastian were both crying and the three 11 year olds were bouncing around excitedly. Sirius ran a hand through is hair distractedly. Noticing the stressed look on his boyfriend's face Remus decided it was time to take action.

"Boy's that's enough," he admonished his elder children. The twins and Romulus quietened down seeing the stressed out look on their fathers' faces.

Now that they had quietened down the babies seemed to settle down too. Harry and Draco fed them and that helped put them to sleep.

...

The car ride to the station was quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping young ones however as soon as they reached the station it was inevitable that Lilyana and Bastian would wake up and start bawling their lungs out. Harry and Draco rocked them and patted them on the back until they eventually calmed down.

The family ignored the starts and whispers they were attracting and made their way to barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. By that time people had stopped staring at them and were busy trying to get to work on time.

Harry and Draco went through the first with the two babies. As soon as they were through they stood to the side to wait for the others.

It didn't take long for them to get through and the family headed towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry, Draco," two voices called.

Harry and Draco turned around and saw Ron and Neville making their way towards them. Ron was pushing the twins, Owen and Ewen, in a double pram while Neville had his daughter Alixia in a sling on his front. The four boys exchanged greetings and tales about what had happened over their holidays.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Right here," a cheerful voice said and Hermione came towards wheeling Madonna in her pram. She was followed by Dean and Seamus with their sons Cian and Fallon.

It wasn't long before Lavender and Parvati, who announced they were now officially a couple, joined them with Sarika, Sohalia and Nila.

Hogwarts had sent the new parents letters that had explained that a carriage designed for their use had been added to the Hogwarts Express so these were the ones the Gryffindors made their way towards.

When they opened the door compartment they gapped in astonishment. There were changing areas, cots and places where they could sit with their children and play. Draco allowed Harry to take Bastian for a while as he wanted to go and see Antonella.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville too their children to corner where they were lots of toys to play with and sat in a circle with their children seated on their laps.

...

At one point in the journey Harry chanced a look over at the Slytherins. It was obvious who was with who. Pansy and Theodore were a couple as were Daphne and Blaise. It was also quite clear that Theodore and Daphne were still feeling the thrill of victory over getting their children away from their other parents. Harry's gaze then flicked to Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe was holding Camden close to him. Harry felt momentarily for Goyle and Millicent but then remembered what they were likely to become and was relieved that two innocents had been saved. But what would happen to Camden?

...

It was dark by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into the train station at Hogsmead. The new parents bundled their children against the cold and quickly climbed into the carriages that would take them up to the school. Harry, Draco and their friends were starving and looking forward to the welcoming feast.

...

At the welcoming feast Dumbledore had a pleasant surprise for those who had become parents in their fifth year. He was allowing couples to share a room rather than live in their separate houses. Rooms had been prepared for all of them and were well equipped for their needs. Harry was ecstatic, now he would be able to spend more time with his son and boyfriend.

...

After the feast the couples hurried off to their own rooms. Much to everyone's surprise Hermione and Professor Snape would be sharing a room though they would obviously have separate beds.

...

Harry and Draco loved their room. There was a beautiful green and white bassinet for Lilyana and a blue and white cot for Bastian. There were chest where things such as nappies, clothes and toys could be stored and of course nightlight had been installed. There was also an on suite bathroom with a couple of changing areas. However what drew their attention after they'd settled the babies down to sleep was the glorious double bed.

The two fathers flopped down and the bed and sighed with contentment at how soft it was.

"This is going to be an insane year isn't it?" Draco said rolling onto his side and facing Harry.

Harry sighed. It would be an insane year. Voldemort was gaining strength and on top of that they had children to protect. Draco noted Harry's silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked reaching out and caressing Harry's face. Harry leaned in to the touch and closed his eyes.

"You're right," he murmured, "this is going to be an insane year." He smiled ruefully. "I don't think I've never had a normal year at Hogwarts."

Draco remembered everything Harry and his friends had been through since their first year. He wrapped his arms and Harry snuggled in closer to him. The former Slytherin ran his fingers through the emerald eyed teen raven hair and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"It'll be alright Harry," Draco tried to sound convincing but he barely believed himself.

AN: So there's chapter four. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully it makes sense and is not too disjointed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed!_

Chapter Five

The Gryffindor and Slytherin parents settled quite comfortably into their new living arrangements. Most of the students had now split into couples. Daphne and Blaise had started dating last year and were now very happy together. So were Pansy and Theodore. Dean and Seamus had also gotten together the previous year while Harry and Draco had become an official couple over the summer. Neville and Ron had also gotten together over the summer. Lavender and Parvati had started dating in the first week of summer and everyone could see how devoted they were to each other. The couples all shared rooms except for Hermione who had her own room. Harry and Ron worried that she'd get lonely but she assured her two best friends that she was fine and having Madonna there meant she didn't feel so alone. It also helped that she went to see Dianthe, her daughter by Severus Snape, regularly.

Everyone was happy and content, everyone that is except for Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle was still enraged that he'd lost his son to Daphne and even more so that she had gone and changed his name. The only consolation they had was that Camden was still theirs and it looked like it was going to stay that way.

...

Now, you're probably wondering where the babies stayed while their parents were in class. Professor Dumbledore had a nursery set up that was run by Mrs Weasley with the help of two house elves named Dobby and Winkey. The three of them worked well together as a team and the first time parents came to greatly appreciate them.

One day Harry and Draco were on a study break and went up to the nursery to visit Lilyana and Bastian. While they were on their way to the nursery Draco turned to Harry and said; "I'm glad that Dobby's helping look after the babies. He practically raised me you know." Harry felt his stomach not guiltily and bit his lip. "What's wrong?" the silvery blond haired teen asked noticing Harry's expression. Harry sighed.

"I just realised that by freeing Dobby and I probably took away the one person you were closest too," Harry murmured.

Draco reached out a squeeze his hand. "It's alright," he assured him, "after he was freed mother realised that she didn't spend enough time with me. I still miss him but something good came out of it."

"How are things with your mother?" the raven haired boy enquired. Draco and his mother had kept in contact over the summer but Harry hadn't wanted to pry so he didn't know what was happening.

"Mother and father are getting a divorce," the young father told him, "they never really got along in the first place and she felt it was a good way to keep the fact that I had your baby a secret from him."

By this time Harry and Draco had reached the nursery. The opened the door and smiled at the sight that greeted them. The babies were all fast asleep and huddled up with their toys. Mrs Weasley looked up when she saw the door opening and smiled when she saw Harry and Draco.

"Hello boys," she said quietly.

"Hi Mrs Wesley, we're on study break and thought we'd use it to come and see Lilyana and Bastian," Harry told her.

"Of course," the red haired woman said. She led them over to the cots where Lilyana and Bastian were sleeping. Harry gently lifted his daughter up and cradled her in his arms. She started to stir sleepily and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Brown eyes met emerald green and Harry smiled adoringly down at Lilyana. Her eyes sparkled happily and she smiled back at her dad.

Draco was holding Bastian who had also woken up and was now feeding him a bottle. The boyfriends walked over to rocking chairs with the children and settled down. As soon as Harry sat down Lilyana began crying. Harry knew straight away what was wrong and there was an exceptionally bad smell which meant her nappy needed changing.

"Come on angel," Harry said taking his daughter through to the changing room, "let's get you cleaned up."

While Harry was cleaning Lilyana up Draco rocked back and forth in the chair singing softly to his raven haired son. He sang him an ancient lullaby that he'd come across one day while browsing through books at Sirius and Remus' house. It was a very beautiful song and Draco had gone to great lengths to learn it.

When Harry returned carrying a now clean baby girl with him it was just in time to hear Draco finishing the lullaby. Harry smiled softly as he resumed his seat next to Draco.

"That was beautiful," he complimented.

Draco blushed. "I came across while looking through the books in Sirius and Remus' library," he explained, "was I really that good at it?"

"Yes," Harry said, "you have a beautiful voice." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

Draco turned his head and captured Harry's lips. "Thank you," he whispered against them.

...

That night Severus Snape was in his private rooms with Dianthe. Hermione was there as well. Things were still tense between the two of them as it had only been a few months and they were still new at getting along with each other. Severus knew that he had been unpleasant to the girl over the past few years. It was hard for him to get passed her know-it-all attitude an attitude which had slipped through to them raising a child together. She would often fuss about the bottle being the right temperature or if she thought Severus was doing something wrong she'd jump in and get rather bossy. This annoyed the potions master to no end. He understood that she worried about Dianthe but sometimes he felt that worry was unnecessary.

Hermione knew that she worried a lot about her daughters but she just couldn't help it. Her maternal instincts very strong and she only wanted what was best for her children. She couldn't deny that Severus was a good father. He was completely devoted to Dianthe and that warmed her heart. Of course there was still quite a bit of tension between the two of them. Hermione knew that Severus had not approved her know-it-all attitude in his classes. Hermione knew that that was what a lot of people thought about her. She loved learning new things though and she loved sharing that knowledge with others. However she beginning to think that it was time to tone down her attitude. Maybe it would soften Severus' opinion of her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed!_

Chapter Six

Halloween 1997

Lavender and Parvati were getting ready for the Halloween party Professor Dumbledore was holding in the Great Hall. It was being held in the afternoon so that the new parents could bring their babies with them. Lavender had just dressed the now 4 month old Nila in a fairy outfit and was helping Parvati put their 5 month old twins, Sarika and Sohalia, in matching witch outfits.

"Don't they look adorable?" Lavender cooed.

"So cute," Parvati agreed.

The girlfriends picked up their children and strapped them into their pram before heading off to the great hall. On their way they encountered more of the Hogwarts all who had dressed their children up as something or other. Lavender spotted Neville and Ron together, Ron had dressed his twins up in black onesies that had pumpkins on them. She pointed them out to Parvati who thought that the outfits were adorable.

When they arrived at Great Hall they looked around in wonder. Black and orange streamers fluttered in an enchanted breeze while Jack-lanterns hung suspended in mid air. There were fake spider webs spread around the place and bats flapped around near the ceiling.

The food looked incredible too. Pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes were piled high on silver platters. There were also jars filled with Halloween sweets which included orange and black candy canes.

Lavender and Parvati were both fairly hungry so they wheeled the pram over to one of the food tables, took a seat and began piling food on their plates. They'd fed their daughters up the room and they seemed to be alright at the moment. The two girls alternated between eating their food and checking up on their children who seemed to be enjoying themselves, as much as 5 and 4 month old children could anyway.

...

Dean and Seamus were huddled together in a corner with Fallon and Cian. Both boys seemed to be a bit distressed by the crowds and the loud noises so the fathers had moved away for the time being. "Maybe we should just take them back to our room?" Seamus suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea," his dark skinned boyfriend agreed. The couple made their way through the Great Hall explaining what was going on. They were very understanding and hoped that a bit of peace and quiet would help sooth Cian and Fallon.

They eventually made it out into the entrance hall and proceeded up to their bedroom which was on the second floor of the school. Already their sons seemed to be calmer now that they were away from the hustle and bustle of the Halloween party.

When they arrived at their room they heated up bottles for their sons and fed them before setting them down for a nap. The two young ones fussed a bit but soon settled down and drifted off to sleep.

Seamus and Dean snuggled up together on the bed Dean wrapping his arms around Seamus' waist. The Irish teen rested his head on Dean's shoulder and began to absentmindedly draw invisible patterns with his fingers. Dean ran his fingers through his lover's sandy hair. Soon both were drifting off to sleep themselves.

...

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall the Halloween party was coming to a close. Daphne and Blaise strapped Antonella, Deangelo and Arden into the three seated pram they had brought and decided to take a walk around the grounds. They headed out into the courtyard and made their way down towards the lake.

"It was very nice of your mother to let us stay with them over the summer," Daphne said, "your stepfather seems like a really nice guy."

Blaise smiled. "His is," he agreed, "I have a feeling he's going to stick around."

Daphne squeezed her boyfriend's hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. They continued to talk about this and that while they headed for the lake. The two had a very healthy relationship. They could talk to each other about anything and were both very supportive of each other. They could definitely see themselves together in the future and hoped to have more children together. For now though they were happy with the three they already had.

...

Millicent was angry, very angry. She wanted her daughter back. She hated the way Pansy fussed over her, as she was her child. She'd watched Pansy and Theodore at the Halloween party. At one point Pansy had seen her watching and had smirked at her. _ 'That smug bitch!' _ the Slytherin girl fumed to herself, _'and they actually had the nerve to rename her.' _ Millicent was still bitter over the fact that Betha's name had been changed. Her daughter would always be Betha to her. She loathed the name Theodore had given her. _'Geneva,' _she snorted, _'what a stupid name.' _

She was brought out her musings by the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle coming towards her. Crabbe was holding the now 5 month old Camden in his arms. Millicent got off the bench she'd been sitting on and went over to Draco's former henchmen.

"Still brooding Millicent," Goyle inquired.

Millicent shot a glare at him but chose not to answer him. "What do you want?" she asked instead.

Crabbe and Goyle grinned. "The Dark Lord's got a job for us," Goyle told her.

Millicent's interest was piqued. Seeing this Crabbe and Goyle unfolded the Dark Lord's plan to her. Millicent listened, a smirk twisting her lips.

...

With Voldemort's powers increasing by the day things were getting bad in the wizarding world. Word reached the Hogwarts students that the wand maker Olivander had been taken by Deatheaters. Almost half of Diagon Alley had been closed down.

If that wasn't bad enough muggles were being slaughtered in the most brutal ways. There were never any pictures in _The Daily Prophet_, the images too horrific for the public to see. The descriptions were vivid enough. The entire wizarding world was afraid, none more so than the Hogwarts parents. How were they going to protect their babies in a world that was steadily becoming darker by the day?


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed!_

Chapter Seven

Christmas 1997

Christmas was in the air at Hogwarts. Decorations festooned the hallways and there were four Christmas trees in each of the corners of the Great Hall. Harry and Draco were huddled up by the fire in their room with Lilyana in Harry's arms and Bastian snuggled up with Draco. Opened presents were gathered in a pile on the bed. Harry and Draco had brought their children lots of presents. Harry and brought Lilyana new clothes which included an outfit made up of; a purple skirt that had mesh material over the top with tiny golden stars, a purple top that had a big gold star in the centre, purple jump with stars and matching tights and shoes. Draco had brought her toys including soft building blocks and a large white and blue fluffy teddy bear. For Bastian he had brought new clothes. These included an emerald green stretch n' grow with a silver dragon. Harry had brought his son toys including a monkey toys whose limbs could stick together. There were also the presents from friends and family as well.

Soon it was time for the Christmas feast so Harry and Draco strapped Lilyana and Bastian into their baby carriers and headed down to the Great Hall. The moment they entered their noses were assailed with the most delicious smells. They made their way over to the table that had been set aside for the parents and their babies and put their children in high chairs. They fed their children and then got food for themselves. Harry was just putting some turkey on his plate when Ron and Neville sat down opposite him and Draco. "Hey guys," Neville said cheerfully sitting his brown haired daughter Alixia down on his lap.

"Hey guys," Harry and Draco said. Harry glanced at the highchair that Owen and Ewen, Ron's and Neville's fraternal twins, were sitting in. "They're looking healthy," he observed.

Ron and Neville beamed. "They're growing up well," Neville agreed, "Lilyana and Bastian are too."

The four of them continued their proud parent conversation and included Hermione when she showed up with Madonna.

...

Up at the teachers table Severus had Dianthe sitting on his knees so he could feed her. Hermione and Madonna had spent the morning with them in Severus' private rooms. The awkwardness between the Gryffindor student and the Potions Master was slowly starting to fade. The two actually managed to find a lot to talk about. Of course Hermione's know-it-all attitude still grated on his nerves sometimes but not as much as it had before.

To his surprise Severus found himself drawing comparisons between Hermione Granger and Lily Potter. Hermione was smart, just like Lily had been. After watching her with her friends he noticed that she was the same unfailingly kind person that Lily had been as well.

The Potions Master was brought out of his musing by a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright Severus?" asked a concerned Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm quite alright headmaster," he assured him, "I was just thinking."

Dumbledore smiled at him the familiar friendly twinkle in his eye. Severus' lips twitched ever so slightly in reply. He then turned his attention back to his daughter.

...

Neville and Ron had eaten about as much food as they could stomach and noticed that Alixia and the twins were starting to get sleepy. They said goodbye to Harry, Draco and Hermione and headed for the privacy of their room.

Once inside Neville set Alixia down in her bassinet and tucked her under the blankets while Ron settled Owen and Ewen down for their nap. They cast charms so that they would be able to tell if the babies woke up and needed anything then went through to their sitting room.

They snuggled up on the two-person sofa near the fire. Ron pointed his wand at the grate and murmured; "lacarnum inflamare." A fire roared into life and the two teens instantly felt its warmth.

"It almost feels normal doesn't it?" Neville whispered.

Ron pulled back a bit and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Neville sighed. "Cuddled up here by the fire, with our children asleep in the bedroom, it almost feels like everything is right with the world."

Ron agreed with him. With the atmosphere in the castle you'd never guess that a war was brewing outside.

...

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room Osiris and Orion were having a great time playing exploding snap with their friends. Romulus shook his head in disapproval and cast a silence shield around himself so he could focus on his book better. He was reading a book on Herbology as it was an area he was interested him. He especially fascinated by the dangerous and carnivorous plants as well as those that had healing properties. He spent a lot of time in the greenhouses with Neville who would teach about the plants whenever they had some time on their hands.

Osiris and Orion had rather different interests. Orion loved quidditch and was looking forward to his second year when he could try out for the team. His side of the room that he shared with Osiris was plastered with quidditch posters and the Gryffindor colours. He hoped to play quidditch for England one day.

Osiris on the other hand was very interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He dreamed of becoming an auror someday like his dad, Sirius. He was already doing very well in the DADA classes and knew that if he worked hard enough he could make it to the top of the class.

...

While her son was enjoying Christmas at Hogwarts Narcissa Malfoy looked around the house she had brought for herself. She'd cast every protective spell she knew around it and had also made in unplottable. She had also made the place as comfortable as possible. Some of her furniture from the Malfoy Manor was there but the rest she'd gotten from Diagon Alley. There were also photos of Draco and some of the two of them together.

Narcissa Malfoy was glad to be away from the manor. The Deatheaters had set up their headquarters there and that meant that the Dark Lord was always there. The only person Narcissa could stand was Severus. Of course she suspected that Severus wasn't as loyal as he made himself out to be but he put on a good show and he had everyone convinced. The blond haired woman smiled to herself, yes Severus was very courageous. She only hoped he could keep up the act long enough for the Dark Lord to be defeated.

AN: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Anyway don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine blah, blah

Chapter Eight

February 1997

The Hogwarts students were enjoying a quiet weekend as they didn't have much homework. Ron and Neville were currently in Hogsmead with Owen, Ewen and Alixia. They also had Lilyana for the day as Ron was her second father. They decided to take the children to get some more toys so they went to a shop called _Magical Madness_. The "Madness" part of the name was well earned. As soon as the couple stepped inside with their children they saw kids running everywhere. Ron caught sight of the soft toy section and decided that it would be good place to start.

They found teddy bears that would be perfect for the twins. The teddy bears were both dark brown but one had a red cape and wizards hat and the other one had a blue cape and hat. Both outfits had golden stars shown on them. They also found teddy bears which changed colours for Lilyana and Alixia. Satisfied with their choices they bought the toys and decided to take a trip to The Three Broomsticks.

When they entered the pub they found a fairly secluded table and sat down. Highchairs appeared for the babies. They strapped them in and fed them from the bottles they brought with them. The four children seemed perfectly happy so the Gryffindors chatted quietly to each other and enjoyed the cheerful atmosphere.

...

Harry sighed. He missed Lilyana. Of course she was fine with Ron and Neville but he still missed her. His boyfriend smiled at him sympathetically and rubbed his shoulders. At least he had Bastian with him. Draco also had Antonella for the day. She was asleep in Draco's arms.

"I know you miss, but she's fine with Ron," Draco murmured.

"I know," Harry replied, "and Ron really needs to spend time with her. Besides, I'll see her tonight."

That thought cheered Harry up. He noticed that Bastian was squirming so he set him down on the floor and then crouched down to watch as he started crawling around jabbering happily.

"They seem to grow so fast don't they," Harry marvelled.

"They sure do," his fair haired lover agreed, "they'll be walking and talking before we know it."

Just then a sleepy yawn caught their attention. Antonella was waking up.

"Hi there gorgeous," Draco whispered holding out a finger which his daughter promptly caught in a surprisingly strong grip. She smiled sweetly up at her papa who returned the smile his eyes shining.

Harry's own smile waved a bit when his thoughts turned to the ever darkening world outside. However he pushed these thoughts away and focused on enjoying the time with his family.

...

The Hogwarts Potions Master paced his anxiously. All his thoughts were on his and Granger's daughter who was sleeping in the next room. If Voldemort found out about her that would be bad. If he found out that Severus was no longer loyal that would be even worse. He would have to find a way to keep Dianthe safe while keeping up his pretence.

He went through to the bedroom and looked down at his sleeping child. He would have to send her away. But with who though? Almost straight away the answer came to mind. His godson, Draco. Potter was bound to convince him to go into hiding. Dianthe could go with Draco. Of course it killed him to even think of it. He would have to be apart from his daughter. Unable to bear the thought the long haired professor lifted the tiny human into his arms and regarded her lovingly out of his beetle black eyes.

Not for the first time Professor Severus Snape wished that Potter had finished off Voldemort for good all those years ago. He knew it was silly, Potter was only a baby after all. Still if Voldemort had been truly defeated Severus wouldn't be worrying for the life of his only child.

...

Harry stood outside the door to the headmaster's office wondering what Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk about. Slowly he raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice called.

Harry paused , confused. The kind old man's voice was missing its usual warmth. The raven haired boy pushed open the door and entered the office. He took a seat opposite the headmaster and took a moment to study the man. His eyes were no longer twinkling instead they held a deeply troubled look.

The silver haired wizard glanced up at Harry and sighed.

"There is something that must be done if Voldemort is to be defeated," he said gravely, "he created these objects known as Horcruxes. A Horcrux is an object that holds a piece of a person's soul. They are created by tearing apart the human soul. Can you guess how that might happen?"

"Murder," Harry said. Murdering people spilt the soul as it was a crime against nature.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort did this at least seven times. These Horcruxes must be destroyed."

Harry realised what Dumbledore was saying. Harry would have to find the items containing Voldemort's soul. His heart sank. He would have no choice but to send away the people he cared about, including his friends, lover and children. The very thought tore his heart to pieces but he knew it had to be done.

"I would suggest you tell your friends about this," his headmaster suggested, "oh and Harry, the pieces of Voldemort's soul will be hidden in objects of significance to the Hogwarts founders and Voldemort himself."

Suddenly Dumbledore's lighted somewhat. He pulled out the diary of Tom Riddle that Harry had destroyed in his second year.

"This is one of them," he said. He then showed Harry a ring that had a split in the stone and told him that was another Horcrux.

Harry's spirits lifted somewhat. Two were all ready destroyed that gave him hope.

...

Harry quickly returned to his and Draco's rooms and fire called Ron and Hermione to come to his room. Harry told them everything that Dumbledore had told him. Of course Ron and Hermione said that they would come with Harry. Harry asked if they were sure, they would have to send their children away. Ron and Hermione looked saddened but they knew it was the best thing they could do.

When Draco asked if he could come Harry said no. He would have to go with the children. It was far too dangerous. Draco was reluctant but eventually he agreed.

In the end they decided that it would be best to send their families away together. Harry did his best to hide his grief from his friends. He silently cursed the Dark Lord for bringing this upon them.

AN: Pretty please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Nine

7th May 1997

Ron and Neville smiled down at the newly turned one year olds in their arms. Today was Owen and Ewen's first birthday but it was also special in another way. Owen and Ewen had said their first words. To their parent's delight they were "daddy" and "papa." The proud parents lavished praise on their sons.

They were currently sitting in the Gryffindor common celebrating the twins first birthday with their former housemates. Fred, Ginny and George were fussing over their nephews and helping them open their presents. Harry, Draco and Hermione looked on with smiles on their faces cuddling their own children close to them. They had all gotten presents for Owen and Ewen. Hermione had gotten them nappies and various other bathing and cleaning necessities. Harry had gotten them some new clothes while Draco had gotten toys for them. Then there were the presents from George, Ginny and Fred as well as those from Ron and Neville's families.

As it was only a first birthday is was very subdued. People mostly stood around talking to each other and occasionally asked Ron and Neville if they could hold the twins. Owen and Ewen seemed to enjoy all the attention they were getting. If the big smiles on their faces were anything to go by.

Eventually Ron and Neville decided that it would be best if they took Owen and Ewen back to their room. The party wound down and everyone drifted off to do their own things. There was much homework that needed to be done and the Hogwarts parents were no exception.

Once they were in their room Ron and Neville settled their children down for a nap.

"The boys seemed to enjoy themselves," Neville said.

"It was nice to be able to celebrate with friends and family," Ron agreed.

Both parents had desperately wanted their children to have good birthday and fortunately it seemed like they had.

Ron and Neville shared a brief kiss before settling down to do their homework.

...

8th May 1997

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," Severus said looking down at his daughter tenderly.

Hermione smiled at the expression on his face though inside she felt terrible for the Potions Master. She knew Severus couldn't be all bad. It was obvious in the way he was with Dianthe. She could see that it cared about her and couldn't stop worrying about what the feature might hold for the both of them. She pushed those thoughts and concentrated on the fact that it was her daughter's birthday.

Between them Severus and Hermione had brought a load of clothes, care products and toys. Hermione worried that Madonna would feel left out but it would be her turn soon enough.

The Potions Master looked at the mother of his child. It was obvious that the girl was feeling mixed emotions. There was happiness at celebrating Dianthe's birthday but he could also see worry there as well. Severus was very good at reading people and could see that Granger was trying to hide her worry. He looked down at the precious bundle in his arms and set her down carefully before taking Madonna from Hermione so that she could hold Dianthe. The brown haired girl smiled gratefully at the professor and took her daughter in her arms.

"Mama," Dianthe chirped.

Hermione blinked surprised and then a wide smile split her face. She walked closer to Severus and said gently; "Whose that?"

"Daddy," the one year old announced.

In that moment Severus felt his heart melt. He wished with all his heart that times were different. He would love to able to proudly announced Dianthe as his daughter without fear of the Dark Lord finding out. He sighed sadly before forcing himself to focus on more happy thoughts. Today was a special day after all.

...

10th May 1997

Parvati and Lavender chattered happily together as they strode through Hogsmead with Sarika, Sohalia and Nila. Today it was the twins' birthday and their mothers wanted to spend it in Hogsmead.

The two girls took their daughters to a clothes shop first and Parvati thought it would be cute to girl the twins saris. They found a gorgeous matching set one which was red and the other blue. They both had ibis birds on them and patterning around the hem.

Lavender held onto Nila while Parvati bought the saris. The twins had already been presents back at the school but Parvati thought that saris would be nice outfits for the girls to have.

After that they went to The Three Broomsticks. They order food for the children and for themselves and fed the children first.

The two mothers looked towards the door when they heard it opening. They saw Pansy and Theodore coming through the door. The Slytherin students didn't acknowledge them which was fine with Parvati and Lavender. Just because the Slytherin parents had switched sides didn't mean they had to get on with each other.

After finishing the food the girls headed back to the castle and took their daughters back up to the bedroom. Parvati was holding Sarika when the one year old said "mama," in her small voice. Parvati's eyes welled up with happy tears.

Soon Lavender too had tears in her eyes as Sohalia said "mummy." The delighted parents hugged their children and then carefully hugged each other.

"I wasn't prepared for how beautiful it would sound for our daughters to say those words," Lavender said softly.

"It's the sweetest thing in the world," her girlfriend agreed.

The two girls put their daughters down for a nap and then cuddled up together on the big double bed. They thought only of their daughters and how precious they were to them. But despite this they couldn't help but wish that times were different. It was hard, raising children when you knew a war was coming. The girls had already resolved to go into hiding with their children and families.

They would do whatever it takes to keep their loved ones safe.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. _

_AN: I am so sorry that it's taken me a while to upload this chapter._

Chapter Ten

16th May 1997

Theodore smiled done at his now one year old son Finley. The child had just said his first words which were "mama" and "papa." Pansy wasn't Finley's biological mother but his really had had nothing to do with him since they day he was born. Pansy had played with him, changed his nappies and taken care of him from the beginning thus he had come to recognise her as his mother.

For Finley's birthday they had decided to just have a quiet celebration. They were currently gathered in the room that Pansy and Theo shared. Theo was holding his son while Pansy opened the presents for him. Theo's other daughter Geneva and Pansy's and Theo's daughter Catriona were in their bassinets having a nap.

The blue eyed one year old squealed in delight when Pansy unwrapped his first present and gave it him. It was a fluffy brown teddy that had a blue bow around its neck. The label on the bear stated that his name was Charlie. Pansy had seen it in a toy store in Hogsmead and had thought it was gorgeous so she had brought for Finley.

Finley loved his other presents too. He had clothes and toys as well as soft books that Pansy and Theo could read to him.

They were startled by the sounds of their daughters waking up and starting to cry. Pansy quickly deduced that they needed changing and feeding and when that had been done she brought the two girls over to where Theo and Finley were sitting on the floor. Theo let Finley out of his arms and the couple watched as the three babies crawled around on the floor and play with the soft blocks that Finley had been given.

Their parents watched with fond smiles on their faces. Being pregnant had seemed so daunting at first but now the two couldn't be happier.

...

18th May 1997

Blaise and Draco watched their newly turned one year old as she snuggled with a unicorn soft toy she had been given. They shared a small smile and Draco picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Her stormy grey eyes blinked up at her papa sleepily and Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Harry was looking after Lilyana and Bastian for the day while Daphne watched Deangelo and Arden. They agreed to this so that Draco and Blaise could spend Antonella's birthday with her. Draco and Blaise weren't too worried about their partners being lonely. Harry was with his fellow Gryffindors while Daphne was hanging out with Pansy and Theo.

Draco and Blaise were in the lounge of the living quarters that Blaise and Daphne shared. Like so many parents they too had decided to celebrate their child's first birthday quietly. Opened presents lay scattered around the floor. The two friends realised that they would have to clean up if they didn't want Daphne yelling at them for the mess they had made. Daphne was a very neat person and she hated it when Blaise messed up their rooms.

Realising that they didn't have long before Daphne returned Draco put Antonella in her cot and he and Blaise quickly tidied up the wrapping paper and threw it away. They then organised the birthday presents into a neat little pile. The result being that when Daphne returned she praised the boys for managing to keep the room so neat. When she wasn't looking they shared a sheepish look.

Draco returned to the rooms that she shared with Harry and left his friends alone together with their children.

"Did the two of you have a nice time?" Daphne asked while she put the boys in their cots.

"Yes we did," Blaise said, "Antonella enjoyed herself too."

Daphne walked over and gave him a kiss.

"I'm glad," she said.

The pair settled down on the sofa and spent the rest of the day cuddled together.

...

22nd May 1997

"Happy birthday son," Crabbe and Goyle murmured to Camden. The two boys were sitting in their bedroom on Crabbe's bed. They had decided to put aside everything that they were sore about in favour of giving their son a wonderful first birthday.

They had brought him many presents including toys and clothes. They wanted nothing but the best for their son.

The two boys were also feeling rather smug. They had managed to hold on to Camden knowing there was no legal way that anyone could take him away from them. Oh the Ministry had been trying to find a way but there was none to be found.

Now they watched as their son happily crawled around on the large four poster bed.

"Stupid fuckers," Crabbe hissed to Goyle, "trying to take our son off us."

Goyle didn't bother to reprimand Crabbe about his language as, he reasoned with himself, the child was too young to understand. Anyway he agreed wholeheartedly. He was furious with the Ministry for trying to take away their son.

The two Slytherins took comfort in the fact that the Dark Lord was gaining power. Those bastards would get what's coming to them. So would their former housemates. The traitorous scum! Crabbe and Goyle took immense pride in the fact that they that they would be honoured as Deatheaters when the Dark Lord took his rightful place.

They pushed these thoughts aside and concentrated on their son. He had picked up one of his new toys and was waving it in his little fists. This made Crabbe and Goyle laugh. Camden laughed in reply and that made Crabbe and Goyle's eyes light up with happiness.

"His first laugh!" Crabbe exclaimed and held his close while Goyle leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

Looking at Crabbe and Goyle you would think they weren't the affectionate type and they weren't. The only person they showed affection to was their son. They couldn't bring themselves to expose their tougher side to their son. However as the boy grew up they would have to be tougher on him. You had to be to survive as a Deatheater.

_AN2: Don't worry I'll find a way to get Camden a way from being a Deatheater. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: It's not mine... sheesh how many times do I have to say it?! _

Chapter Eleven

28th May 1997

Neville and Ron smiled happily at the one year Alixia who was dressed in a white long sleeved top, purple dress and white tights that she had been given for her birthday.

"Isn't she adorable?" Neville cooed watching the little girl toddling across the floor.

"She sure is," Ron agreed.

Ron had Owen and Ewen seated on his knees and was bouncing them gently making the two boys giggle delightedly.

Neville and Ron were very proud of their little girl. She had spoken her first words that day. They were "daddy" and "papa." The two teens were anxious about being parents at first. Now they could say that their children learning to walk and talk were some of the proudest moments of their life.

Tired of being in their rooms Neville and Ron decided to take a stroll around the grounds with their children. They made sure that the children were dressed up warm and then bundled them into their prams.

They headed out of the main doors to the castle and strode down to the lake. They put the brakes on the prams and looked out over the lake watching the giant squid swim lazily passed.

The children appeared fascinated with the creature and laughed happily when it waved its tentacles in the air.

Neville and Ron smiled at each other and Ron leaned over and gave Neville a peck on the lips.

The only way the two could have been happier would have been the world without Voldemort in it. However the two of them pushed aside such dark musings and focused on their children.

They were a light in the ever growing darkness. They never failed to make the two Gryffindor boys smile and the two vowed that they would fight as hard as necessary to make the world safe for them.

...

30th May 1997

"Here's my birthday boy," Harry cooed as he swooped down and picked up his and Draco's now one year old son. The boys emerald eyes shone with happiness as he was hugged closer to his daddy's chest.

"Daddy," he chirped.

Harry's face split into a wide smile. "Awww your first word!" he exclaimed.

Just then Draco came into the room. Bastian turned in Harry's arms and grinned at his papa.

"Papa," he cheered.

Draco came forward and took the raven haired child in his arms.

"That's his second word today," Harry told his boyfriend.

"Really?" Draco asked. He stroked his son's hair affectionately. "Aren't you a clever boy?"

Suddenly there was the sound of loud crying. Lilyana had woken up. Bastian began to cry too. Harry and Draco groaned.

"I'll go feed and change her," Harry offered.

While Harry was doing that Draco sat on the sofa with his and Harry's son. All of the birthday presents had been gathered together and would be opened when Harry returned with Lilyana.

Meanwhile Harry was in the bathroom and was in the process of changing his daughter's nappy. Not for the first time Harry wished that babies weren't so smelly.

"It'll be a blessing when she's toilet trained," Harry mumbled as he wiped Lilyana's bottom, cleaned her up and put a fresh nappy on. He put the dirty nappy in the rubbish and then took Lilyana out to the sitting room.

Harry sat down on the sofa next to Draco and the two teens began to unwrap their son's birthday presents.

Bastian had been given new toys and clothes. His favourite toy seemed to be a giant white rabbit with a blue bow around its neck. The one year old buried his face in the soft fur and squealed happily.

"I think it was a good idea to get that rabbit," Harry observed.

"Me too," Draco agreed.

...

31st May 1997

The last day of the month heralded yet another birthday. This would be Dean and Seamus' son Fallon's first birthday. The birthday boy was dressed in a light green t-shirt that had a darker green shamrock on it and dark blue jeans. His little socks also had shamrocks on it.

"They grow up fast don't they?" Seamus mused aloud.

He was watching the boy who had just called him daddy and Dean papa. Fallon was sitting on the floor playing with some soft blocks. His brother Cian, who would be turning one the very next day, was playing with blocks to. The two boys shared remarkable well with each other but their parents had a feeling that that would change as the boys grew up.

"They do grow up fast," Dean said.

He smiled fondly as the boys tried to stack the blocks on top of each other. They of course fell off but rather than crying about Fallon and Cian seemed to find funny. Of course Dean and Seamus were fine with this. It meant that they didn't have to deal with two crying children.

Dean wrapped an arm around Seamus' shoulders and the Irish teen leaned back against his chest. Both boys had the same thought. If only life could stay this way.

...

1st June 1997

The day of Cian's birthday was nice and warm. Because of this Dean and Seamus decided to celebrate their younger son's birthday outside. They had unwrapped presents back in their living quarters but were now sitting under a willow tree near the lake with their sons settled in their laps. Of course they had been very careful and used child friendly suncream so that their children would be protected.

Seamus sighed in contentment looking out across the school grounds. He wondered if he and Seamus would come back here next year or if the war would have already started. You-Know-Who was at full strength again and the attacks on muggles were getting worse. Hogwarts was safe while Dumbledore was there. He was the only wizard You-Know-Who was afraid of.

The two had decided that if things became too dangerous they would go in to hiding. They would go somewhere that was far away from the UK. Both boys had always wanted to go to America so that was where they had chosen.

They both sincerely hoped that they would be able to remain in the UK. With the way thinks were going it didn't look like that would be possible.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine and all that jazz._

Chapter Twelve

4th June 1997

"Daddy, papa," a little voice chirped.

Harry and Ron smiled down at their one year old daughter. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she toddled over to her parents. Harry lifted her up and settled her his knees while Ron went to fetch her birthday presents. Lilyana was being well and truly spoiled for her first birthday. There were many soft toys and new clothes for her as well as things that she would need.

Draco was looking after Bastian and Ron's twins were with Neville so Harry and Ron could spend the day focusing on their little girl. Disappointingly it was a cloudy and rainy day so going outside was out of the question. Instead they decided to take their daughter down to the kitchen to meet the house elves. Also they hadn't been to see Dobby for a while and knew he would be pleased to see them.

When the teen boys arrived at the kitchen they were greeted by an excited high pitched voice.

"Master Harry, Master Ronald Dobby is very happy to see you again!"

"Hi Dobby," Harry and Ron chorused.

Dobby caught sight of the red haired girl in Ron's arms.

"She is very beautiful sirs," the house elf declared.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry stroking his daughter's hair.

Lilyana meanwhile was looking around her curiously. She wondered what all the funny small creatures with pointy ears were. But only being a small child she didn't worry about to much. Her daddys would explain it her. Just then her tummy began to complain.

Hearing this Harry asked Dobby for some small jam sandwiches that would be safe for Lilyana to eat. Dobby happily obliged and soon a tray full of sandwiches was presented to them. Harry placed the tray on a table and handed one of the sandwiches to the one year old. Lilyana squealed happily and took the offering in her tiny hands. She munched on her food contentedly while her parents watched with fond expressions.

...

The same day

While Lilyana was enjoying her birthday another of the Hogwarts babies was celebrating her birthday as well.

Catriona was ensconced in her mother's lap her long black hair pulled back from her face in a plat. Her crystal shone with delight as she cradled her new doll in her arms. The doll was fairly small and had blond ringlets. Her eyes were green and she was dressed in a green dress with puffy sleeves. Pansy could already tell that her daughter was going to be a real girly girl. She didn't mind though it simply meant that her daughter would take after her.

Catriona had been fed and changed and seemed perfectly fine playing with her doll. Theodore sat on the floor keeping Finley and Geneva occupied by reading to them.

Pansy sighed to herself in contentment. To begin with she hadn't been able to see herself as a mother. However she was more than happy now. She had three adorable children and a wonderful boyfriend who was an excellent father. Geneva by not have been biologically hers but Pansy still saw her as her daughter. She had a family of her own now. One she would do anything to protect. She knew that turning from the Deatheaters and their ideals was what was best. Pansy had never really agreed with them to begin with.

"Pansy are you alright?" Theo's worried voice brought her out of her musings.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

Theo's face spilt into a smile. He got up off the floor and walked towards his girlfriend and daughter. He placed a loving kiss on Pansy's lips and then gave his daughter a peck on the forehead.

"I am lucky too," he said with a soft smile and returned to his two children on the floor.

A sudden thought came to Pansy.

"After the war is over, would you want other children?"

Theo looked up at her.

"I've always wanted a big family," he said.

"Me too," Pansy said.

...

8th June 1997

Four days after Catriona turned one it was Geneva's turn. The weather was a lot better so Pansy and Theo were outside watching closely as Geneva toddled around the courtyard with her brother and sister. Occasionally they would find something and show it to each other and then run and show their parents.

Geneva found a frog and almost gave Pansy a heart attack when she showed it to her and the frog jumped into her lap. Geneva laughed while her adoptive mother tried to slow down her racing heart.

When the children tired of running around outside their parents took them back inside and gave them a bath. The three children were getting sleepy so Pansy and Theo put them in their bassinets for a nap and then sat down on the sofa in their living room. Theo, who was incredibly talented, conjured up a couple of butterbeers and plate of fondant fancies for them. Fondant fancies were Pansy's favourites.

"You're so good to me and our children," the Slytherin girl murmured.

Theo pressed a kiss to her temple and the two sat in silence for a while. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Pansy's were quite conflicting. On one had she almost felt bad that Millicent had not been allowed to see her Geneva on her birthday. However she was also not going to deny that she was happy with the fact that she was as good as hers.

'_Millicent wouldn't have given her a good life,' _she thought to herself, _'no child should be raised as a Deatheater. It's not fair.' _

With that thought in her mind she pushed aside her guilty feelings and instead concentrated on being happy for her boyfriend and her children.

The couple's quiet moment was interrupted by the sounds of their children waking up. They went through to the bedroom and took their children back through to the living room.

Pansy and Theo spent the rest of the day making sure that their daughter's birthday was a good one.

...

9th June 1997

"I can't believe how fast they grow," Daphne said to Blaise.

It was the day of their son Deangelo's first birthday. It seemed to the teenage parents that the time had practically flown by. Their son was currently sitting on the floor playing with his brother and sister. Antonella was keeping a closer eye on her younger half-siblings seeing as how she was the oldest of the three.

Arden, Daphne's son, would be turning one on the 13th June.

Deangelo got bored of playing with his siblings so toddled over to his mum and dad and pulled at his mummy's jeans to let her know that he wanted to be picked up. Daphne obliged and lifted her son onto her knees. The dark skinned boy giggled happily and snuggled up to his mother as soon as he was settled.

Blaise gazed on his son and girlfriend with affection and pressed a kiss to both their foreheads. He was happy with things the way they were. For this year at least he had been able to live happily. He'd done well in his second year of O. and so had Daphne. The school had provided very well for the new parents ensuring that their children were safe so that they could continue their education.

Blaise looked at his son. He looked so like him with his dark colouring yet he could tell that the boy would be just as kind and compassionate as his mother. He was already a very sweet boy who shared well with others especially his siblings whom he absolutely adored.

Deangelo turned towards his father and smiled at him.

"Daddy," he said reaching out his arms for him.

Daphne smiled and handed to the boy over to her boyfriend.

Yes, Blaise thought to himself. This is a perfect family.

_AN: I just realised that I forgot to do Nila's birthday so the first part of the next chapter will a flashback to her birthday. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed!_

_AN: So just a reminder that the beginning of this chapter is a flashback to Nila's first birthday._

Chapter Thirteen

Lavender and Parvati sat in their living room with their three children thinking back to their daughter Nila's first birthday:

**Flashback 6****th**** June 1997**

"There's our birthday girl!" Lavender cooed as she swooped down and scooped her and Parvati's now one year old daughter into her arms.

The baby girl's blue eyes lit up with happiness.

"Mummy," she said wrapping her little arms around her mummy's neck.

"She's so precious," Parvati exclaimed.

Their daughter had just called her mama and that had made her heart soar.

The two girls decided to take advantage of the warm weather and go down to Hogsmead will Nila and their twin girls Sarika and Sohalia. They had started using slings to carry their children as they had found that easier. Nila was strapped securely on to Lavender's back while Parvati carried Sarika in a sling on her front while Sohalia was being carried on her back.

When the three girls were strapped in safely Lavender and Parvati headed out of the castle and took a leisurely stroll down to the village.

When they got there the first thing they did was to go to The Three Broomsticks. They found a table in a reasonably quiet area and set up highchairs for the little ones. Parvati went to the bar to order butterbeer for herself and Lavender as well as stew and a plate of sandwiches. She took the butterbeers over to the table as the sandwiches and stew would be brought over.

"I ordered some stew for us and sandwiches for the girls," Parvati said as she set Lavender's drink down in front of her.

"Thanks hun," Lavender said as she finished feeding Sarika her formula.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive and the two mothers divided up the sandwiches between the girls and shared the stew.

They spent the rest of Nila's birthday wondering around Hogsmead before finally heading back to the castle.

**End Flashback**

...

13th June 1997

The sixth years were currently doing their end of year exams and Blaise and Daphne had just finished a potions exam. They were now down by the lake enjoying the warm weather and celebrating Daphne's son Arden's first birthday. They had their son, Deangelo and Blaise's daughter Antonella with them as well. The three children were playing happily together in the grass occasionally watching the giant squid swim past. Like all the Hogwarts babies the three were fascinated by the creature.

The little brown eyed boy had said his first words not long ago. He called Daphne "mama" and Blaise "daddy." Blaise was not Arden's biological father. Because of a potions accident the year before Arden had been born to Gregory Goyle. However because of Goyle's Deatheater connections the Ministry had seen fit to hand Arden over to Daphne. The Slytherin girl had feared that she would not have seen her son if he had remained in Goyle's custody. She was there for over the moon about the Ministry's decision and Arden was perfectly happy to call Blaise his dad.

Arden also claimed Antonella and Deangelo as his brother and sister and started calling them "Ant" and "De." They in turned called him "Den."

Just then the three children ran up to them shrieking and slightly wet. It seemed as though the squid and splashed them on his way past. The children thankfully seemed to think it was quite fun. Their parents grinned at the thought of the children treating the giant squid as the school's "pet."

"Ok come along munchkins," Daphne said hoisting Arden into her arms while Blaise picked up Antonella and Deangelo, "let's go back to the castle."

The family made their way back to the school and joined the other students in the Great Hall for dinner.

Looking around they noticed that the other Hogwarts babies were also present and some of them were being quite loud.

Blaise and Daphne sighed to themselves. It seemed they would never have a normal year at Hogwarts.

...

14th June 1997

Hermione smiled proudly at her one year old daughter who had just said her first word, "mama." She delighted in hearing that word coming from her daughter. She had now come to fully accept the fact that she was a teenage parent. It helped that her parents were supporting her and they had sent some presents for their granddaughter's first birthday along with some muggle parenting books. Hermione had brought some wizarding parent books from Flourish and Blotts.

Currently the two were with Hermione's friends and fellow Gryffindors taking advantage of another sunny day. The group sat in a circle. Harry and Draco sat next to each other with Harry holding Lilyana and Draco with Bastian settled in his lap. Neville and Ron were desperately trying to stop Owen and Ewen squabbling while Alixia slept, completely oblivious to her brothers' antics. The other members of the group were finding this highly amusing.

Eventually though it started to annoying so Dean suggested gathering the children as a group and taking it in turns to tell them a funny story. The others agreed to this and as it was Dean's idea he began.

The story they told the children was so farfetched that even a witch or a wizard wouldn't believe it. It got more ridiculous as the story went on but it seemed to be just what the children needed to keep them entertained. They all laughed happily and clapped their hands.

The weather steadily turned slightly colder so the students decided that it was time to go inside and maybe move the party to the Gryffindor common room.

When they reached the common room Fred and George amazed the children by showing them some of their tricks. They toned it down from the usual antics and Ron frowned disappointedly until Hermione elbowed him and gave him a disapproving look.

At the end of the evening the children were all extremely tried so their parents took them back to their rooms and settled them in for the night.

It had been a rather exciting day.

_AN: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I was having trouble with but it's all finished. Enjoy :) _


End file.
